1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for use in the assembly of two or more plate shaped objects such as glass sheets to form a multiple, insulating window. The apparatus comprises a support part for each plate shaped object. Each support part initially is disposed at an angle one to another and adapted to receive one of the plate shaped objects to be assembled. At least one support part is capable of undergoing movement toward an assembly position through a rotational angle about an axis and, thereafter, at least one support part is capable of undergoing movement further toward the assembly position through a rotational angle, about a different axis. The latter axis is located from the support part by a greater distance than the former axis. The plate shaped objects, by virtue of a compound rotational movement, are located to the assembly position in substantial parallelism. While the invention will be described in the adaption of a pair of plate shaped objects being assembled and maintained together by an intercalated joint, it is pointed out and should be kept in mind as the specifics of the invention are set out hereafter that multiple, insulating windows comprised of more than two plate shaped objects may be assembled with equal facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple, insulating windows comprised of two or more plate shaped objects spaced apart and maintained together by intercalated joints formed of plastic materials are well known in the art. In the assembly of insulating windows of this type, a collar, which ultimately forms a part of an intercalated joint, first is deposited on one plate shaped object and then that plate shaped object is reoriented so that the face carrying the collar is situated in close juxtaposition to a face of the other plate shaped object. The two plate shaped objects then are pressed together in order that the assembly achieve a final required thickness. Thereafter, a second plastic material is deposited around the edges of the assembly outwardly of the collar and substantially between the plate shaped objects.
French Pat. No. 2,211,413 describes apparatus for the production of insulating windows, particularly a double insulating window, whereby a pair of glass sheets both moving in a flat or horizontal disposition are assembled, likewise, in a flat or horizontal position. A collar provides for both spacing and sealing. In assembly, one of the glass sheets is reversed in orientation and located to a position so that one of its faces is juxtaposed to a face of the other glass sheet. The apparatus for this purpose comprises a structure for supporting and then gripping the first-mentioned glass sheet in movement. Movement in the reversal of orientation is about a pivot axis. At the moment of assembly, i.e., when the collar on one sheet contacts a face of the other glass sheet or vice versa, it is necessary for the two glass sheets to be substantially in parallel alignment in order to obviate an inclination and a crushing of the collar within proximity of the pivot axis to a greater degree than portions of the collar further removed from the pivot axis. The inclination and the effect of non-uniformity in crushing of the collar, more pronounced with collars of greater cross section, results in a diminution in the integrity and tightness of the seal and maintenance of a captive volume of air between the two glass sheets.
In order to avoid this problem in the assembly of glass sheets in the horizontal position, it has been proposed that the glass sheet to be reversed in orientation, as set out above, be supported and gripped by structure which maintains the position of the glass sheet at a greater distance from the pivot axis. Thus, each point within the glass sheet which is subject to being reversed in orientation moves along an arc of greater radius and the cross section of the collar becomes less and less a factor as the radius of the arc of movement is increased. To this end, the planes of the confronting faces of the glass sheets at the assembly position will approach parallelism as the arc of movement is increased.
If, for considerations of space, the two glass sheets to be assembled are conveyed to the support structure, one in an approximately vertical disposition and the other in a flat or horizontal disposition, the same problem exists unless the glass sheet carrying the collar is caused to move from the horizontal disposition along an arc of similarly great radius. If not, the collar will be crushed in a non-uniform manner, as before, likewise because of a failure in achieving substantial parallelism of the glass sheets upon assembly. Of course, the assembly of the two glass sheets could be carried out at a location further removed from the pivot axis and well above the normal working height, but the requirement of space again is prevalent and importantly assembly of the two glass sheets will take place outside of the region within which the quality of the fabricated multiple, insulating window may be verified.